Quinn's Pregnancy
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: one day after school Rory and Quinn are hanging out at the Old Independence Inn in a room and Quinn tells Rory about her pregnancy and who the real father is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Rory and Quinn are up in a room at the old Independence Inn and are hanging out talking.

''so are you okay Quinn you've been acting really funny and strange all day long.'' Rory tells her

Quinn is laying down and hugs a pillow tight ''no.'' she says

''what's wrong?'' Rory asks her

''nothing.'' Quinn tells her

Quinn come on you know you can tell me anything we're best friends.'' Roryt ells her

''okay fine but you can't say anything to anyone not yet.'' Quinn tells her

''um okay what's going on?'' Rory asks her

''okay I'm lying to Puck!'' Quinn tells her

''What!'' Rory says

''I keep telling Finn that it's his baby inside me when it's not!'' Quinn tells her

''What whose is it?'' Rory asks her

''Puck's.'' Quinn tells her

''excuse me!'' Rory says

''it's Puck's.'' Quinn tells her again

''oh my god what? when?'' Rory asks her madly

''well puck and I kind of got together one night and it just happened!'' Quinn tells her

''then why do you keep lying to Puck about it and keep telling Finn that it's his?'' Rory asksher

''because Finn will be a better daddy and loves me and loves it and Puck can't be a responsible daddy that way Finn can and will be!'' Quinn tells her

''Oh my god!'' Rory says and gets up and paces the room

''you can't tell anyone you promised!'' Quinn tells her

''Quinn you know you can't go on like this it's time to tell the truth to Finn he doesn't deserve this you lying to him like this he's too nice of a guy and if your in love with Puck then just get it the hell over with and tell both of them the truth and let Finn go!'' Rory tells her

''I don't want to let Finn go he's too good to me and already cares for the baby!'' Quinn tells her

''what are you going to end up doing with the baby I mean we are only 16!'' Rory tells her

''I don't know yet I havn't thought that much into it yet.'' Quinn tells her

''well you better hurry up and do something you should talk to my mom I mean after all look at what happened to her she had me at 16.'' Rory tells her

Quinn just looks at her ''yea I...I know.'' Quinn says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Downstairs in the kitchen Rory is getting some milk and cookies for herself and Quinn to take back upstairs when Lorelai walks in.

''hey sweetie what are you doing where's Quinn is she okay are you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory gasps ''God!'' she says

''what?'' Lorelai questions her

''you scared me!'' Rory tells her

''sorry.'' Lorelai says

''yes we are fine just getting some milk and cookies for a snack to take back upstairs.'' she tells Lorelai without looking her in the eye

'sweetie seriously what's going on Hello?'' Lorelai questions her

''nothing!'' Rory snaps

''sweetie stop talk to me.'' Lorelai tells her

''ahh.'' Rory screams softly to herself and squints her eyes not waiting to say anything

''okay okay fine I promised Quinn I wouldn't say anything but here it goes Quinn is pregnant.'' Rory tells her

Lorelai stops and stares into space for a minute then comes back down to earth.

''Excuse me I don't think I heard you correctly she's what?'' Lorelai questions her again

''pregnant Quinn is pregnant there okay I said it now can I go back upstairs please? Quinn is waiting for me'' Rory asks and tells her

''whose the father?'' Lorelai asks her

''Finn and Puck but she wants Finn to be the dad when biologically it's Puck's.'' Rory tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''do they both know?'' Lorelai asks her

''Finn does I don't think she's told Puck that he's the real father yet because she loves Finn.'' Rory tells her

''well is she going to?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't think I think so she's going to have to eventually even if that means hurting Finn then thats what she has to do.'' Rory tells her

''well does she want me to talk to her because I know this subject very well and maybe I can help her through this?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs ''not right now but maybe later okay.'' Rory tells her

''okay. Go back upstairs Quinn's waiting.'' Lorelai tells her

''thank you.'' Rory tells her and leaves the kitchen with the milk and cookies and goes back upstairs 


End file.
